


Hot Chocolate

by thatguyontv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dreams, French Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguyontv/pseuds/thatguyontv
Summary: Keith wakes up from a dream with a sudden craving for hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting here, so please give me some feedback! Any help would be appreciated! :)
> 
> Takes place after The Blade of Marmora

The twilight breeze brushed over his exposed shoulders like a wave of cold water on an early morning beach. Keith shivered. He hugged his arms tightly around his chest, already fearing he would be late, but late for _what_? He couldn’t remember. He knew he was shirtless, and running through a dense wood. Or at least, trudging through the thickly layered snow as fast as his legs would take him.

He kept on moving, getting colder by the minute. He evaded a tree and wondered why he hadn’t brought a jacket. Or a shirt, at least. Where had he come from? Keith couldn’t remember. All he knew is that he was late, for something, and that he _had_ to get there.

Up ahead he started to make out a warmly glowing light, friendly and welcoming. As he came closer, he could make out a small wood cabin in the middle of a clearing. This was where he had to go. Keith picked up his pace, knowing that if he didn’t get there in time, something bad would happen. But what? He racked his brains and struggled to remember, to remember something, anything that would tell him what he needed to know –

Keith felt his feet give out from under him as he fell face-first onto the snow-covered ground. He must’ve tripped on a root, he thought. He needed to get up. To get moving again. As he stretched out his arms and heaved his face from the snow, a voice from behind him caught his attention.

“You should be more careful. You could’ve broken something.”

Keith whipped his head around, his eyes catching the gaze of the most gorgeous boy he’d ever laid eyes on. The boy’s smile was warm and welcoming, his eyes the deepest blue Keith had ever seen. His hair was a mess, but that didn’t detract from the boy’s alluring features. His pointed jawline, his perfect nose and his chiseled cheekbones that made Keith want to believe in a god… He was beautiful. The boy’s body was hidden underneath a warm-looking parka that matched his eyes and a pair of baggy snow pants. Keith’s imagination ran wild with thoughts of what could be hidden under all that clothing.

His eyes traveled down the boy’s face and onto his outstretched hand. He wore blue gloves with some sort of logo on them that seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Who… who are you?” Keith started, unsure of what to say.

The boy held his warm expression. “Let’s just say I’m someone who’s been waiting a long time to finally meet you.”

Keith met the boy’s eyes again. As he gazed deeper into his azure blues, a feeling of comfort washed over him. He knew he could trust this boy. As he reached out to take his hand, the trees, the snow, the cabin and finally, the boy faded away.

///

Keith woke with a feeling of warmth and comfort. He opened his eyes to the blackness of his room. It wasn’t often that he woke like this. Calm, with a sense of belonging. Like he had just woken from a pleasant dream. Not just his feelings were out of the ordinary, it was also unusual for him to wake this early. He checked the time on the console inset on the wall. He still had a few hours of sleep left. Why had his body woken him up? Keith wasn’t even tired. It felt like he needed to _do_ something.

A faint memory of a warmly lit snow-covered cabin in a clearing entered his mind. He didn’t think he remembered this cabin. But he did, however, remember renting a cabin in the winter with his father as a kid.

He remembered his father gathering wood for their fireplace. Keith had made hot cocoa with marshmallows, which they drank in front of the fire. His father told him fantastical stories of aliens and space battles, but he’d dismissed them as mere children’s stories. Until recently, he’d left them at that.

Maybe some hot chocolate would alleviate his difficulty sleeping.

Keith swung his legs out from under his blanket and placed his feet on the floor. He stood up and started walking towards the door before stopping, feeling he had forgotten something. The blanket! Of course! He strode back to the bed and swiftly picked up his blanket, placing it around his shoulders like a cape.

With a touch of his hand to the console on the wall, the door slid open and he stepped into the hall. The corridor was dark, but Keith’s eyes had always easily adjusted to dark rooms, so this wasn’t a problem. Besides, he didn’t want to risk waking anyone else up by turning on the lights.

His walk brought him to a turn, then a set of stairs and another turn. After a few minutes of trying to remember where the kitchen was and finding the way in the low light, Keith finally made it to the dining area. He switched the lights on and headed over to the counter.

Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? Did Alteans even have _milk_ , let alone _chocolate_? He knew they had Kaltenecker, but Keith didn’t exactly feel like milking him, even though he did have udders for some reason.

He opened a cupboard inset in the wall and found a jug of white liquid. He took the jug and swirled the fluid around. It certainly had the color and consistency of milk, but did it have the taste? Wondering if the kitchen had anything akin to cocoa powder to offer, Keith searched through a few more cupboards until he found a jar full of brownish-gold colored powder. He found a ceramic cup in another cupboard and filled it with the white liquid.

Hunk had already tried out all of the kitchen appliances and had labeled them all, so it wasn’t too long before Keith found one labeled “microwave”. It was quite convenient, he thought, that Alteans used the same method of heating their foods and drinks as humans. He put the cup in the machine and after a while of fiddling around with the controls, set it to warm up his drink. Keith then took his blanket and walked over to a small table in the corner. He placed his blanket on the bench, making sure it was spread evenly to ensure maximum comfort, then headed back to the microwave to check on his drink.

With a chime, the machine opened its door and produced a piping hot cup of what was hopefully something similar to terran cow’s milk. Trying not to drop his scalding late-night snack, Keith placed it carefully on the counter and opened the powder-filled jar. Taking a spoon from a utensil drawer, he scooped a small amount of the powder onto the spoon and licked it. It tasted a bit nutty, like almonds or walnuts, and definitely not what he expected. But it didn’t taste repulsive, on the contrary. It tasted surprisingly quite good.

Scooping a bit more of the brown-gold powder onto his spoon, Keith hoped his creation would satisfy his itch, his craving for hot cocoa. Next time they were at a port or some sort of space station, he’d have to remember to find a shop that sold terran goods, or at least some kind of substitute.

Mixing in the powder with the “milk”, his drink started to take on a dull golden hue. After having sufficiently mixed his drink, Keith carried it carefully back to the table. He placed the drink on it and sat on the blanketed bench. As he was folding the blanket around him, he began to hear footsteps and a sound like something – or someone – was being dragged on the floor. It was coming from just outside the kitchen. Quickly, and careful not to spill his piping hot cup, Keith rose from the bench and assumed a battle stance, ready for whatever was lurking out there.

A silhouetted figure sporting some sort of thick cloak came into view in the doorway.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!”  Keith’s voice was sure and he was ready to kill, but all of that faded away as the figure in the doorway stepped into the light and removed the hood of its cloak.

Suddenly, the memory of his dream came flooding back.

The snow, the trees, the cabin…. The boy. Lance. The boy in the dream was Lance. And now he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, the same way Keith had.

Lance’s hair was messy, his face still full of sleep. And he was the most beautiful boy Keith had ever laid eyes on.

“What are _you_ doing in here??” Lance’s voice sounded sleepy as a yawn emerged from his mouth.

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes off of Lance. He didn’t know what it was about the sleepy boy, but somehow, he couldn’t avert his gaze.

Lance slowly made his way over to the red paladin. “Hello?” he said, waving his right arm wildly in front of Keith’s face. “Earth to Keith.”

“Wha-? Oh,” stuttered Keith, breaking out of his trance.

“What are you doing in the kitchen this early? Its two in the morning.” Lance lowered his arm and gave Keith a quizzical look.

“Oh, I was just... just getting some hot chocolate,” Keith said, trying to play off his blunder.

“Really?” Lance started, putting a hand to his chin. He began stroking it, as if he had a beard. “Because that’s _exactly_ the same reason I came here. This can’t be a coincidence…” He leaned forward, squinted and looked straight into Keith’s eyes. “What are you hiding, Kogane?”

Keith stepped back and almost tripped on the bench. “No- no! I’m not- I wasn’t-“ He held up his arms defensively, but Lance grabbed one and flashed Keith one of his signature grins.

“I’m just pulling your leg, buddy.”

Keith let out a small “oh” and relaxed his posture. Lance let go of his arm and looked over at Keith’s drink. It was still steaming. Maybe the cup had some property that kept the liquid inside hot.

“That your hot cocoa?” Lance pointed to the cup.

“I… I think so,” said Keith, still a little flustered by Lance’s antics.

“What do you mean you think so? Someone leave this here?”

“No, no. I made it, I’m just not sure…” Keith trailed off.

“Sure if... what?” Lance gave him another quizzical look.

“Well…” started Keith, “Alteans don’t exactly have cows or cocoa beans so…”

“So, you don’t even know what this is? My, my,” Lance said, another grin slowly growing on his face. “I always knew you were the adventurous type, but this is something else…”

“Shut up,” Keith said, trying to hide a slowly growing blush forming on his cheeks. He sat down on the blanketed bench and took the cup into his hands. He took a small sip, then a larger one. It tasted surprisingly good.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well are you gonna tell me how it tastes or are you just gonna leave me hanging?” Lance put his arms on his hips, looking slightly annoyed. “I gotta know if I need to make one of these for myself, you know.”

Keith’s blush came back in full force. What was with him? Was this something to do with the dream? Or was there something in his drink? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t helping his situation.

“Oh, right,” he started, carefully setting the cup back on the table. “It’s got a bit of a nutty taste, but it also has a hint of honey. It’s pretty good, actually.”

“Pretty good, huh?” Lance turned his back to Keith and headed back into the kitchen. “Might just have to make one.” He pointed to the jug filled with the white liquid. “Did you use this?”

“Yeah,” replied Keith, looking up from his drink. “I also used the powder in that jar over there. You can use the microwave to heat it up.”

“This thing?” Lance pointed to the microwave. “How do I use it? All the controls are in Altean.”

“It’s a bit tricky, but I can show you, if you want,” Keith said. Lance nodded and Keith rose from the bench and headed over to him. Lance moved back from the microwave to let Keith through. Keith reached up and set the microwave to heat the drink inside.

“What do you think we should call it?” Lance asked, leaning on the counter.

“Hmm?” Keith turned around to face him.

“The drink. What should we call it? It needs a name.”    

“I guess…” Keith shrugged. “What about…”

“What about hot hunty?”

“What?”

“Y’know? Hunty? It’s a mix between honey and nutty!” Lance lifted himself onto the counter and sat on it.

“That’s- “ Keith raised his arms indignantly. “That’s _not_ what… ‘hunty’ means…”

“Oh?” Lance seemed genuinely surprised. The surprise didn’t last for long though, as it was soon replaced by a mischievous grin. “Then what _does_ it mean?”

“Its… it’s a little rude, don’t you think?” Keith’s blush returned, but a little softer this time.

“Gee Kogane,” Lance started, crossing his arms, “I never pegged _you_ for a prude.”

“I- I’m not a prude!” Keith’s voice was full of disbelief and outrage. Who was Lance to judge him like this?

“Then prove it.”

“Wh- What??” Keith couldn’t believe his ears. First Lance called him a prude. Now he wanted him to prove he wasn’t! He was lucky he was so good looking, Keith thought. He hoped he hadn’t said that out loud.

“Prove it.” Lance leaned forward and rested his chin on his fingers, his mouth still contorted in a grin. “Kiss me.”

Keith stepped back and almost tripped on the counter behind him.

“Kiss me and prove to me you aren’t a prude.”

Keith could tell Lance was being completely serious. His mischievous grin and his posture told him all he needed to know. Sure, he could admit that he found Lance attractive… among other things… But this? He couldn’t just give in to him like that. It was more than just that Lance called him a prude. Or was it? Maybe it was something else... something Keith couldn’t admit to himself. But perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea, Keith thought. He did have really nice lips. Really fluffy, kissable looking lips. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Okay…” Keith stepped forward. He was scared, his arms were shaking, but he didn’t know why. It’s just a kiss, he told himself, it doesn’t mean anything. He raised his jittering hands to cup Lance’s face. Lance raised his head from his hands and Keith’s lips fell towards his. Unsure of what to do first, Keith tenderly brushed his lips against Lance’s. He felt Lance’s hands creeping up the back of his neck. Keith pulled Lance in closer and softly bit his bottom lip. He could feel a smile emerging on Lance’s face, and so pushed his lips against Lance’s. Lance reciprocated, pulling harder on Keith’s neck and pushed into the kiss with full force. They grabbed at each other’s hair, the kiss becoming more passionate by the moment. Their breath became more and more heated as their bodies began grinding against each other. Keith leaned further into Lance, and they fell against the counter. Keith braced himself with his arms and pulled back, breathing heavily. Only then did he realize what he’d just done. His face turned completely beet red as he saw Lance grinning at him.

“Do you have something to tell me, Kogane?” Lance’s grin was back. How the hell did he look so hot with his hair all messed up and his face covered in sweat?

“Wh- What?” Keith’s face was now entirely covered in the reddest blush he was sure he’d ever had.

“Are you interested in me?”

“What??” It seemed like that was the only response his mind could come up with.

“Well, what I mean is,” Lance raised an eyebrow, “Do you have a crush on me?”

Keith took a few paces back. The expression on his face was still one of disbelief and shock.

“What- No!” Keith shook his head. “Besides! I’m not gay! I’m completely straight!” He crossed his arms. He wasn’t even sure if he was convincing himself. “100% pure heterosexual,” he said, hands trying to back up what he was saying but failing miserably. “There’s nothing better than… than tits and pussy!” God, that last one really didn’t help. He definitely wasn’t fooling anybody here.

Lance stood up and crossed his arms. “Nothing better than tits and pussy, huh? And I thought ‘hunty’ was too lewd for you.” He kept on grinning as he took a few steps towards Keith.

Keith turned around and tried to hide his embarrassment. This wasn’t going to work.

“I’m not too sure about your heterosexuality there, buddy. That kiss seemed pretty… how should I put this…” Lance again stroked his imaginary beard. “Passionate,” he said, snapping his fingers. “Not to mention intimate… and quite hot, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Oh god. This really wasn’t going to plan. Why did he have to get up out of bed?

Then, almost like it chose the time, the microwave chimed to signal its heating routine had finished. Keith silently thanked anyone who was listening and walked past Lance to get his drink. He reached to the microwave and opened it, procuring the cup from inside. Keith handed this to Lance and went to sit down at the small table where his own drink was waiting for him, miraculously still hot. Lance sat next to him on the bench and raised the drink to his mouth.

“Mhmm,” Lance said as he took a sip. “Not what I was expecting, but still pretty good.”

Keith took another sip from his drink. Without a word uttered between them, the two boys finished their drinks and resigned themselves to sitting in complete silence. After a few moments of this, Lance broke the awkwardness between them.

“My… my grandfather didn’t take it very well when I came out as bisexual to him. The rest of my family was fine with it, some of them said they already knew that I wasn’t completely heterosexual. It just… I really looked up to my grandpa when I was little. He was always there for me, and always knew what to say and how to make me happy. But after I told him… He didn’t even want to see me anymore. I guess it might have had something to do with the fact that he was kind of old-fashioned, or super religious or whatever, but he just couldn’t accept me for who I was.” Lance put his feet on the bench and hugged his knees. It wasn’t like him to open up like this. Keith wondered if something was bothering him.

“Lance, is something wrong?” Keith gently put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“No, no, Keith, I wasn’t done yet.” Lance smiled up at him. “You see, I joined the Garrison partly to prove to my grandpa that I wasn’t just my sexuality. I could actually _be_ something. Someone he could respect. At the garrison, nobody thought twice about my sexuality. It wasn’t a problem for them. Of course,” Lance let out a small chuckle, “they always did find other ways to ridicule me.

“So, what I’m trying to say is, it’s okay to accept who you are. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran… they won’t judge you. In fact, Allura told me that bisexuality is an inherent trait in Altean biology. Of course, that’s kind of a given, what with the whole shapeshifting thing, but that’s beside the point. Do you get what I’m trying to say? Like, am I rambling too much here?”

Keith slowly shook his head. “No, no… I understand. I… I never had a chance to… evaluate or like… actually think about my sexuality with someone like this before, but now that you bring it up… I don’t think I’ve ever had a crush on a girl before…”

“What about a crush on a guy?” Lance’s grin was back, his smile extending from ear to ear.

“Well... I... I had a crush on this one guy at the garrison. Well, at least I think it was a crush.”

“What do you mean, you _think_ you had a crush? You didn’t have any crushes as a kid? Like in school?”

“No!” Keith shook his head. “I- I didn’t even know guys were options until a few years ago. And… I really don’t know about the guy at the Garrison. I left soon after I first met him.”

“Was this guy… me, perhaps?” Lance bounced his eyebrows.

“Dude, don't flatter yourself. I barely even knew _of_ you until a few months ago.”

“Whaaaaat??” Lance’s expression was half shock and half disbelief. “What about that huge rivalry thing we had? We were at each other’s necks! We were always trying to one-up one another!”

“I don’t know what kind of fantasy world you lived in back home, but we did _not_ spend much time together back then. Like, _at all_.” Keith let out a small scoff.

“Hmm.” Lance huffed and crossed his arms. He didn’t look particularly happy.

“It’s okay man!” Keith patted Lance’s shoulder and gave him a smile. “We can spend more time together now!”

At this, Lance seemed to break out of his slum. Another grin began to appear on his face. “How do you mean?” he asked seductively, eyebrows bouncing.

“I- I- mean,” Keith started to get red again, “you… you do like me, right? Like…. have I horribly misinterpreted this situation? Oh god please… I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I?” He buried his face in his arms.

Lance leaned over, his face now riddled with concern. “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He put an arm on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, look at me.”

Keith looked up at Lance and gave a little sniff. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“You don’t… you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t fuck anything up.” Lance looked down. “I’m not really good at this sort of thing… do you need a hug?”

Keith nodded. Lance leaned in further with outstretched arms and pulled Keith into a close embrace. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Keith… I just overcompensate sometimes and I dunno why I get so flirty. I… I want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid. I’m here for you. If you need to talk about something, _anything_ , I’ll be there.”

Keith pulled back from the embrace with bleary eyes. “Thank you… Lance. I really… needed to hear that.”

“It’s going to be okay, Keith,” Lance said with a warm smile.

Keith looked down nervously again. “Can we… well, uhm, do you think we can…” Keith looked up into the boy’s deep azure eyes. “Can I kiss you again?”

Lance was at first taken aback at this request, but quickly regained his composure. “I wasn’t expecting that so soon, but all you need is ask, pretty boy.” He flashed Keith another one of his signature grins.

“Shut up,” Keith said as he playfully slapped Lance’s cheek. His hand lingered there for a moment before turning to cup Lance’s face, the other hand soon following. Lance followed suit and wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him onto his lap, straddling him. With a smile and a chuckle, Keith righted himself and stared into Lance’s eyes. “I think I… I love you,” he said, before slowly bringing his lips down to meet Lance’s. There was no hesitation this time as Keith’s lips crashed against the other boy’s. A multitude of feelings and sensations came rushing through his body, some of which Keith didn’t recognize or even knew existed. The kiss was deeper and much more passionate than the first one, with Keith trying out new angles and Lance’s tongue lightly brushing against his lips.

Keith felt the boy’s tongue requesting entrance and he granted it, although he wasn’t quite sure what Lance was up to. But he was glad that he did. The other boy’s tongue began exploring every nook and cranny of Keith’s mouth in a way he hadn’t thought possible. The sensation was one of the best he’d ever experienced. The feeling of being able to trust someone so completely was entirely new to Keith.

The kiss was becoming messy as droplets of saliva and drool began dripping from their mouths, but Keith didn’t care and he didn’t see Lance wanting to stop any time soon. Keith pulled Lance’s head closer to him and darted his own tongue into his mouth. The sensation was not as he expected: it was warm and moist, but he could still taste some of their “hot chocolate” in Lance’s mouth. He admitted to himself that this _was_ quite hot.

After a few more moments of this Keith pulled away, breathing heavily. He wiped the saliva off his face with his arm as Lance did the same. “Woah,” he said, smiling in the afterglow of the moment.

“Yeah,” agreed Lance, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating. His smile told Keith all he needed to know, though. Lance was happy and content, and Keith could tell he’d liked the kiss. “That was really something else.” He put a hand to his forehead and let out a hefty sigh.

“Don’t tell me a playboy like you hasn’t done something like this before,” Keith said with a playful smile on his lips.

“Actually,” Lance started, sitting up as Keith went to sit on the bench next to him, “believe it or not, the ratio between me flirting with someone and actually doing something like this is pretty low.”

“Well I guess I’m one of the lucky ones then.”

“I guess you are.”

With that, the two giggling boys fell atop one another. This was only the first of many sleepless nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if there's anything I should change or improve and what you thought.


End file.
